Unwelcome Advice
by vulnera-sapientia
Summary: A special visitor is coming to meet the Agents of SHIELD. Fitz is affected by the attention a certain biochemist is receiving and doesn't know what to think. Other character appearances. ONE SHOT :)


"Attention everybody," Coulson announced.

Fitzsimmons looked up from what they were working on as he entered the lab. Agent Ward and Skye followed him in.

"What's this about, Sir?" Ward asked warily. "Do we have another mission?"

Coulson smiled. "No, everything is quiet at the moment, which is why I wanted to inform you all that one of our consultants is coming to visit us when we land."

"A S.H.I.E.L.D consultant?" Simmons asked curiously. "What on earth for?"

"To meet all of you actually," Coulson answered. At her look of confusion, he explained. "Don't get me wrong, the work you're all doing is outstanding. But you're a special team and he's very interested in seeing what we do. He's coming on to check out your progress, see what you're working on. Maybe educate Fitz on some new technology he's working on," he added casually.

Fitz looked at Coulson nervously. "Educate me? Why? Who is the-"

Fitz stopped abruptly and looked at Simmons with his face full of delight. Her face had the exact same reaction.

"You don't think it could-"

"Oh my god, Fitz we're going to meet-"

"Do you know how long I've waited to-"

"Imagine what he could teach you-"

"This is incredible, we need to-"

"You mean you need to-"

"The whole work station is-"

"I beg to differ - besides, he's your-"

Skye spoke over Fitzsimmons as they continued to quarrel. "For those who are new to the group, does someone mind clarifying who this great consultant is?"

Simmons giggled excitedly. "We're about to meet Mr Tony Stark."

Fitz and Skye looked to Agent Coulson for confirmation, and he nodded. "He's looking very forward to meeting you all."

The look on Skye's face was priceless, she looked like she was about to pass out from excitement. Fitz had a similar reaction to the news, and had to restrain himself from punching the air.

Everybody left when the bus landed, leaving only Fitz and Simmons. He couldn't believe it. He was going to meet his childhood hero. The man was a genius; he was pretty much the whole reason Fitz got into engineering in the first place. Ever since he'd seen that suit on the television for the first time, he'd wanted to do that. Not fly around in a metal suit, of course. Change history; create something out of this world that would be remembered forever.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Simmons next to him, and when she touched his shoulder he jumped.

She laughed. "You need to get a hold of yourself, Fitz. Mr Stark will be here soon."

He looked at her seriously. "Simmons, you don't understand. It's been my dream to meet him. He's the reason I am who I am. If it weren't for Mr Stark, I would never have gotten where I am today."

"Well I must say, I'm flattered."

Fitzsimmons turned toward the source of the voice and Fitz froze.

_It's really him._

Tony Stark entered the lab like he owned it, all confidence. He walked over to them and looked from one to the other, then extended his hand toward Simmons who took it eagerly.

He introduced himself. "Tony Stark. And… you two must be the duo Fitzsimmons?"

She smiled warmly and pointed to Fitz who remained silent. "He's Leo Fitz. I'm Jemma Simmons."

Stark nodded. "Ah, of course. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jemma Simmons."

Simmons was still smiling widely. "No problem at all. And it's an honour to meet you, Mr Stark."

Stark smiled back. "Call me Tony."

Simmons just smiled and nodded. She realised she was still holding on to his hand and finally released it. Stark then extended his hand toward Fitz.

"And Leo Fitz. So this is the genius rocket scientist I've been hearing so much about," he said amusingly.

Fitz was too star struck to respond and Simmons slapped him on the shoulder. He shook his head and took Starks hand.

"Uh… no. I mean, yes, but… well… I'm nowhere near as good as you. I hope to be one day – not that I would think of…" Stark raised an eyebrow and Fitz could feel himself blushing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again.

"I'm Leo Fitz, but you can call me Fitz, Sir. I work in engineering as well."

Stark nodded in approval. "Good choice. Why don't you show me what you're working on at the moment? Agent Coulson mentioned a… what was it, 'night night' gun?"

Fitz looked down in embarrassment. "We're still working on a name, Sir."

Stark scoffed. "Please, call me Tony. Sir makes me feel old. Like, Director Fury old." He grimaced and Simmons giggled.

Tony looked over at her. "Huh, not often my jokes are a hit. Tell me Jemma Simmons, might you also show me what you're working on later? Biochemistry isn't my area of expertise but I should brush up, and I'm sure you make it more than interesting."

Simmons nodded like a bobble head. "Of course, any time you want Mr- I mean Tony."

"Great," he responded. "I look forward to it." They smiled at each other and Simmons walked back to her station.

Fitz sat there and watched their little exchange, and he felt a wave of irritation come over him. For what, he didn't know. Simmons was allowed to talk to Mr Stark, she didn't do anything wrong whatsoever. But he still felt… uncomfortable about how well they hit it off. He buried his ridiculous thoughts and focused on the person in front of him.

"You've got a nice set up here," Stark commented. "Nothing compares to my personal lab of course, but S.H.I.E.L.D. definitely spared no expense for you two. You must both be something special." He clapped his hands together. "Now, let me take a look at your night night gun. It sounds like something I'd enjoy."

Fitz and his hero had spent a couple hours looking over the technology he had produced for S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark had even complemented him on the night night gun, and gave some suggestions for improving his droids that he so lovingly named after the seven dwarves. All in all, their time spent together swapping ideas couldn't have been more fulfilling or satisfying. Stark was a man who treasured intelligence and Fitz was honoured that he had been so willing to share with him. He'd helped him greatly and Fitz felt like a better engineer already.

At this moment however, he wished Stark hadn't even bothered coming.

After their time spent together sharing knowledge and experience, Stark had kept his promise and was now being given a rundown of Simmons' current experiment. She was doing something to do with a neurotoxin mixture, and if he was being honest, he didn't care much for it. Simmons was his partner and he respected her most out of anyone he knew. But he had almost no interest in biochemistry. He liked things that weren't alive, things that could be controlled with a remote or taken apart and rebuilt. Biochemistry was the exact opposite, playing around with live things and pretty much attempting to control nature. But Simmons loved it and for her sake he always tried to feign interest as not to disappoint her.

Looking over at her and Stark, that uncomfortable feeling returned. Simmons was eagerly explaining her steps to Stark and he looked genuinely interested in what she had to say. Fitz suddenly remembered that Stark's Avengers teammate and friend – and Simmons' idol – Dr Bruce Banner specialised in that sort of stuff, so might have picked up a bit of interest from him. But that was beside the point. He shouldn't be with Simmons; he was supposed to be helping _him_. Fitz was the engineer, Simmons was the biochemist. It was ridiculous that he give so much attention to her. And that she was welcoming it was even more ludicrous.

Honestly, Fitz was happy that Simmons was being recognised by a star player for her good work, but did she really have to just fawn all over him? Watching them interact made him cringe. They were in their own little biochemical bubble. Tony's eyes never strayed from her; she had his full attention. Simmons' face was flushed from her enthusiasm of explaining her work and she looked adorable as always-

Adorable?

Fitz looked away and groaned inwardly. That uncomfortable feeling had increased tenfold and he felt sick. He didn't want to watch this. He got up and went to leave the lab.

"Fitz, where are you going?" Simmons asked chirpily. He sighed softly and turned around.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish, might go find something to eat. Would you like anything?" He asked, looking between the two. They both said no and off he went upstairs.

Grabbing a soda, he sat down on the couch. Not a second later he was joined by Skye.

She threw herself onto the couch next to him and grabbed his shoulder. "So?" she asked expectantly.

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows. "So…"

Skye sighed. "Tell me about Mr Stark. Is he awesome? Is he funny? Is he even better looking in person?"

At the last request Fitz scoffed. "Go see for yourself."

"I can't," Skye said unhappily. "Coulson won't let me. He said I'm too much like an obsessive fan. Complete bullshit, I can be totally profess- oh my god is that him coming up?!"

She bounced off the couch but was soon disappointed when Ward came in. He stared at her. "Happy to see me?"

Skye groaned. "I thought you were someone else." She flopped back next to Fitz and Ward snorted.

"Coulson was right," he said chuckling.

"What? What did he say?" Skye demanded. Ward just laughed and walked back out.

"What did he say?" Skye yelled from the couch. When she got no reply she sighed. "This is ridiculous. I wish I was Simmons right now."

"No chance of that," Fitz said sulkily. Skye looked at him. "What does that mean?"

Fitz shrugged. "I'm just saying she wouldn't trade places with anyone even if they paid her. Those two are getting along like a house on fire."

Skye hesitated before speaking again. "You sound like you're not too happy about them getting along so well."

Fitz scoffed. "He's an engineer. I'm the one who could benefit from his visit, not Simmons. And don't get me wrong, I'm happy she's getting so much out of his visit, but… I mean, come on, she's pretty much drooling over him. Seriously, she's hanging on his every word as if he were a superstar."

Skye pursed her lips together to prevent a laugh from escaping. "Um, wow," she said casually. "Sounds like he's really getting to you."

"No, he's not. I admire him in all respects," Fitz explained. "He's everything I wish I could be. The knowledge, the confidence - he has it all and I'm amazed at how much he's accomplished. I just…" He sighed heavily.

"You just wish he'd stop giving Simmons so much attention?" Skye inquired.

"Yes!" When he realised how that sounded he blushed. "I mean no. No, that's not what I was saying-"

"Oh my god Fitz," Skye said laughing. "You're jealous of him! You're jealous that he's giving Simmons so much attention."

"No. No, no no-"

"Yes. Yes yes, yes," Skye said interrupting him. "You're jealous, just admit it. Don't worry, I won't say anything. But you should probably do something about it."

Fitz shook his head. "There is nothing to be done because I am absolutely not jealous."

Skye chuckled. "Whatever you say. Let Simmons know I wanna chat about Mr Stark as soon as she's done." She hopped off the couch and left Fitz to his thoughts.

Jealous? Of Mr Stark? Well yeah, in general. But because of Simmons? Impossible.

But the more he thought about it, the more anxious he became. What if he _was _jealous? What did it mean?

_If_ he was jealous – and he wasn't saying he was – did that mean he had feelings for Simmons?

He felt his heartbeat increasing and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't have feelings for Simmons. She was his best friend, his partner. They'd been joined at the hip since college and had never been apart, which was why he joined this team in the first place. He couldn't stand to be apart from her. It would have been torture not seeing her every day.

He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh no," he murmured to himself. Thinking about Simmons had made him worry. He'd never felt so strongly towards her as he was right now, and he didn't really know what to do about it.

He slowly went back downstairs and made his way back to his work station. He had unintentionally timed it perfectly; Tony was ready to leave.

He took Simmons' hand and shook it once again, to Fitz's frustration. "It was definitely a pleasure meeting you, Jemma Simmons," he said happily. "I must tell Banner to visit at some point. You have some ideas I'm sure he'd be fascinated to hear about."

The smile on her face when he mentioned Dr Banner was as huge as Starks ego, Fitz thought irritably.

Just then he turned around to address Fitz. "Leo Fitz, would you mind walking me out? I have a couple questions before I leave about one of your prototypes."

Fitz gave him a tight smile. "Of course."

They walked out together, and Tony gave Simmons one last wave that caused Fitz to grind his teeth.

"So," Tony started as they reached the exit, "how long have you two been an item? I must admit I'm one for gossip, so spill."

Fitz was so thrown off from the question he didn't know how to react. He opened his mouth and then closed it, opened it again and raised his eyebrows in surprise. The man opposite him chuckled.

"Not official yet, right?" he inquired. "I suppose you would have to keep it quiet, what with that no fraternising crap. Honestly though, those rules are a waste of time. I mean, what with Romanoff and Barton-"

"Um Mr Stark," Fitz said, interrupting him. "Simmons and I… we are not a couple. We just work together. I mean we're best friends first but there's never been a romantic relationship between us."

Tony stared at him for a second and then laughed. "Ha, right. Don't worry; engineer to engineer, I'm all for true love – I'm not gonna rat you out. Who am I to spoil what you two have going on?"

Fitz shook his head vigorously. "No, you've got it wrong. We aren't a couple. Never have and never will be." Fitz was surprised in the disappointment in his voice. Tony picked up on it too.

"Well then maybe you should do something about it," he advised and Fitz stared at him incredulously.

_What was with everyone today?_

"With all due respect Sir, are you out of your mind?" He demanded. "She's my best friend. I'm not about to-"

"That woman couldn't stop talking about you. Honestly, I felt like she was trying to sell you to me for a first date or something. And I'm telling you, a woman like her won't be available for long. Trust me; you're going to want to at least try."

He grinned at Fitz's shock. "You've got great potential. Hopefully next time your team visits New York you can stop by Stark tower. I'd love to show you a few things." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the exit.

Fitz was dumbfounded. Had Tony Stark just given him relationship advice? He must be going crazy. He returned to the lab with shaking hands and sat back at his station, but his heart wasn't in it. He looked over at Simmons who was tidying up her own work station. Her hair, in loose curls today, fell around her face and made her kind features seem even softer. Her actions were gentle, her strides graceful. All this he observed in a matter of seconds. These were things he had noticed before, but never thought more about at the risk of feeling them more deeply. And sure, he'd had feelings for her in college but he'd worked hard to get rid of them. Up to this day he thought he'd done a good enough job that all he felt for this woman now was a deep seeded affection. But reflecting on his behaviour and reactions toward Tony Stark, even he wasn't stupid enough to deny that he felt something much, much more.

Simmons pulled him from his thoughts. "So, how did you like him?" She asked excitedly.

"He was as great as I expected him to be," Fitz replied dejectedly.

Simmons raised her eyebrows. "So why the long face? You should be ecstatic! We just met Tony Stark, the man you idolise. I swear he was even better-"

"Yeah I get it," he snapped irritably. "He's amazing. It didn't escape my notice how well you got along with him." Simmons frowned.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" she demanded. "Did I do something to offend you, Leo?"

He hated it when she used his first name and he sighed. "No, you didn't. I'm sorry; I just didn't expect you to enjoy his company so much. Usually I'm the only one you're so enthusiastic around."

Simmons laughed. "That's why you're so upset? Because Mr Stark and I got along? Fitz, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous."

Fitz scoffed. "What, no! I just… Uh, well, you know. Mr Stark is an engineer. He wouldn't be much help to a biochemist now, would he?"

Simmons sighed. "I dare say I'm sorry for keeping him from you. But may I remind you that_ he_ asked _me_ to go over my experiments, and I was more than happy to show them to an engineer with genuine interest for once."

Fitz looked up at her. "I'm interested in your work! You show me what you're doing all the time-"

"And I know you pretend to care, but you don't," Simmons said, interrupting him. "And that's fine, but I enjoyed talking to someone else who genuinely contributed to my conversation instead of having to basically talk to myself."

Fitz groaned. "Jemma, I appreciate your work, you know I do."

Simmons looked down. "Well Mr Stark appreciated it more and I was quite flattered by the attention he gave me. But if that's so wrong-"

"It's not!" Fitz exclaimed. "I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of this, alright? I was just…"

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Fitz muttered. "Forget I said anything." His heart was beating faster by the minute. He had been that close to telling her how jealous he'd been of Mr Stark and revealing he had feelings for her. But he couldn't do that. No matter how tempting it was, he couldn't tell her how he felt without risking their friendship.

"Tell me," she said quietly. He looked back at her and saw that she was glaring at him.

"It's not important," he responded.

"Dammit, Fitz. Tell me why you were so upset that I was talking to Mr Stark!" she shouted, giving him a fright. She very rarely shouted, and when she did it scared the crap out of him.

He stood up. "I was jealous! There, you have it. I was jealous of Stark for making you so damn happy today."

Simmons' eyes widened but she said nothing so he continued. "He's confident and smart and everything I wish I could be and you just happen to hit it off with him. I can't stand it, Jemma."

She slowly walked towards him as he kept talking. "And I know that it's ridiculous to be so mad at you about this, but I just can't help feeling that it's being rubbed in my face." Everything he'd thought he didn't feel came rushing to the surface and he couldn't stop talking. He was a sinking ship.

"I know that we established a long time ago that we were just friends but I can't help it Jem. I was pretty much in love with you in college and I thought those feelings had just disappeared but I guess not. When I saw you talking to Stark all those feelings came back with a vengeance and I'm going crazy thinking about it and-"

Simmons had placed herself right in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously. She looked into his eyes and gently pulled his face towards hers. When their lips met he felt like he was floating on air. Simmons pulled away first, a smile on her face.

"I can't believe I finally got it out of you," she said quietly. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say something?"

Fitz was silent from the shock of the kiss. It had been soft and sweet, and he couldn't have imagined it better. But he wanted more. Cupping her face, he pulled her to him and kissed her. She responded in kind and her fingers wound their way around his hair, his arms wrapped around her. Their tongues tangled and Simmons pulled Fitz closer so their bodies were touching. All the feelings that Fitz had kept bottled up came pouring out, and his heart was beating so fast he could hear the blooding pounding in his head. He pulled back to look at Simmons.

"I'm in love with you Jemma," he said and she smiled.

"I know," she replied and kissed him again, slower and more gentle than the last. When they separated they grinned at each other.

"I love you," Simmons said seriously. "So much."

Fitz felt like he was on top of the world. "Really?" Simmons nodded and he pulled her to him. How long they embraced, he didn't know, but it was one of the best moments of his life. He thought back to Mr Stark's advice.

He'd have to thank him next time he saw him.

Skye was watching the lab monitor when Coulson walked in. She didn't hear him and continued to watch the embrace of Fitz and Simmons when he tapped her shoulder. She jumped and cursed, then saw who it was and blushed.

"Coulson," she said nervously. "I'm sorry, I just-" He held up his hand.

"Did she crack first or did he?" He asked casually.

"Uh, he did Sir," she replied in confusion. Coulson sighed. "Dammit."

"Are you going to report them?" Skye questioned. Coulson shook his head.

"No one else besides the people on this plane need to know," he said. "They're fine."

Skye frowned. "Why the disappointment?"

Coulson looked at her. "I owe May fifty bucks now."

He left the room muttering about gossip queens and interference, and Skye shut the camera off to give the duo some privacy. She smiled.

She really loved being right.


End file.
